


Bumblebee's wish and Sparklings?!!

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: Ratchet's day off [143]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Bulkhead and Smokescreen get back from a drive. Something has Bumblebee upset...





	1. What's wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulkhead and Smokescreen get back from a drive. Something has Bumblebee upset...


	2. How?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Autobots are all wondering how the relic repaired Bee's voice, only to take it away when he was returned back to an adult.


	3. A dangerous risk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet tries to explain...Bumblebee is willing to try.


	4. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet reassures Bumblebee, and promises he will look into it.


	5. Sparklings?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smokescreen wants a little Sparkling for Christmas...


	6. Christmas plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulkhead has better ideas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...Should Bumblebee get his voice back for Christmas? and should Smokescreen get his wish too? Fans decide!


End file.
